


Playing Dinosaurs

by JackQuaker



Series: Old LiveJournal Fics [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Epic Bromance, Fluff, Gen, I'm just housekeeping, Kirk and Spock are bros, Possibly Pre-Slash, Silly, but not really, dinosaurs are aliens, if you want to read it that way - Freeform, old fic, repost from livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackQuaker/pseuds/JackQuaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Star Trek XI Kink Meme.  <i>"I want Kirk to tape his thumbs to his hands to see what it would be like to be a dinosaur. Spock is fascinated."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just doing some house keeping and moving all my fics to one place. First posted to [livejournal](http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/330.html?thread=388938) back in 2010.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

K/S: Playing Dinosaurs   
_~I want Kirk to tape his thumbs to his hands to see what it would be like to be a dinosaur. Spock is fascinated.  
http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/330.html?thread=388938_

It was not often a first contact mission went well. More often than not they involved running, shouting, fighting, and on one especially unfortunate occasion the death of a crewmember. All that made the success of their first meeting with the Sh'a'ka feel so good.

The Sh'a'ka were a technologically advanced society with much to share with the rest of the federation. In fact, both Spock and Bones were still planet side, learning what they could. Jim himself had returned to begin his report for Starfleet. An hour later Jim had only written a few lines, never getting past his physical description of the Sh'a'ka. They were a large, lizard-like species that reminded Jim of the pictures of dinosaurs he had seen as a child.

Despite all his noble efforts, Jim could not focus his thoughts away from one certain question. How the hell did they operate anything without thumbs? From what Jim had seen the Sh'a'kas' machinery looked and operated much the same as their own, so how did they manage? Not to mention clothing. Was it even possible to take clothes on or off without thumbs?

Giving up his report as a lost cause he decided this conundrum needed more research. Quickly digging through his desk he found a roll of duck tape that had been given as a gag gift from Scotty for becoming Captain. Ripping off one piece he taped his first thumb down. The second thumb was a bit trickier. Once finished he flexed his hands, exploring the range of motion of his remaining fingers.

"Roar!" He couldn't resist, remembering all the times he and Sam had played dinosaur as children. Jim was thankful no one was around to hear the giggle that escaped.

Now what to attempt with his newly thumb less hands? He looked around his quarters for inspiration and came upon his pile of dirty clothes. Undressing it is. His shirts came off easily enough with only minimal wiggling. The boots were heeled off without any help from hands but it was the pants that proved problematic. The button did not want to come undone and without thumbs he struggled to get a good enough grasp. After more effort than he had ever before put into taking off pants, he succeeded and flung them off with a cry of victory. 

First mission accomplished Jim looked for something else to try. Dinner he decided as his tummy gave a rumble. He walked to the replicator in the hunched, stomping manor of the Sh'a'ka much to his own amusement and easily punched in his order. The problem came about as he tried to cut his steak. He couldn't grip his utensils and they kept clattering to the table or floor and his steak continued to slide around his plate until it jumped off all together. Jim's frustration grew until he gave up on the knife and fork all together and picked up the steak with his fingers.

When Spock entered the room 10 minutes later it was to see his captain stomping about his quarters in his boxers, gnawing on a piece of meat while making animalistic noises. He merely raised an eyebrow at the unusual display and waited to be acknowledged. He did not have to wait long.

"Spock!" Jim cried, surprised to see his first officer. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to deliver my report on the Sh'a'ka."

"Oh. Yes. Of course. Go ahead and put it on my desk." Jim highly doubted he had ever been more embarrassed in his life. 

Spock did so deftly stepping over discarded clothing and ignoring the cutlery on the floor. His task completed however, he made no more to leave.

"Something else I can do for you Mr. Spock?" Jim tried to ignore the heat in his face and used his most captain-y voice. Spock didn't even blink.

"I find myself... curious as to the behavior I found yourself engaged in when I entered your quarters."

"I was... uh... am... doing science."

The second eyebrow joined the first on Spock's face. "Science?"

"Yes, science. I'm conducting an experiment on Sh'a'ka physiology and their ability to adapt without thumbs."

"Fascinating." Spock deadpanned though Jim was pretty sure the Vulcan was trying not to laugh. "Shall I leave you to your... science?"

"Actually, it’s going rather slow. It would really help if I had another working with me." Jim said without believing Spock would take the hint.

"I see. Very well." And Jim did not fully comprehend the words until he watched Spock reach for the duck tape and efficiently tear off two strips.

His smile was large and probably ridiculous looking but Jim couldn't have stopped if he had wanted to. He and Spock were going to play dinosaurs.


End file.
